Science and technologies have made significant progress in these several decades resulting in a significant improvement of living quality. Moreover, many advanced products are commercially available because manufacturers have made great efforts in research and development. Quality is also pursued by the manufacturers and it is hoped that a user may conveniently use a product produced by them.
Folding knifes are widely used by people especially people loving outdoor activities due to its utility and portability. Hence, a wide variety of folding knifes are available.
Cigars are produced by rolling tobacco leaves and are without a filter. This is a contrast to cigarette which has a filter. A person has to make an opening at one end of a cigar prior to smoking. Typically, a cigar knife is used to cut an opening at one end of a cigar prior to lighting the cigar with a lighter. However, such method of lighting a cigar is very inconvenient to persons loving cigar smoking. In addition, a person may not be able to enjoy cigar smoking if a lighter or a cigar knife is not available at hand.
A person loving outdoor activities may bring many different items in an outing. A person may forget where an item is correctly located. It is thus often that an anxious person may spend a lot of time on finding an item when a need arises. Knives and lighters are two kinds of tool that are frequently used by people. Unfortunately, people tend to forget their correct locations due to poor memory. As an end, a person cannot find the missing knife or lighter in most cases.
Conventionally, folding knife manufacturers concentrate their effort on how to improve construction and/or quality of a folding knife. Therefore, a varieties of improved folding knife are commercially available. Also, folding knife market is very competitive, resulting in a drop of folding knife sales per manufacturer. It is aware by the inventor that very few folding knifes have an additional function other than cutting (i.e., multifunctional folding knife). For example, folding knife manufacturers have not developed a folding knife being capable of storing or retaining an item. Hence, conventional folding knifes still lack convenience.
It is thus desirable among manufacturers of the art to provide a novel, multifunctional folding knife in order to not only overcome the inadequacy of the prior art but also bring additional convenience to folding knife users.